Eliza Justice
Elizabeth Justice is Christopher's best friend and secret love interest who makes her first appearance in in the episode First Friend. Elizabeth is possibly going to be portrayed by Kassy Vanderlinden. Biography Physical Appearance Elizabeth Justice is a young and beautiful girl who wears skirts and dresses throughout all of her appearances. She has long brown hair with blonde highlights, brown eyes, and always wears red lipstick. Her main outfit consists of a dark gray tank top with a white collar, dark gray stockings, medium skin tone, red double waist side buttons pleated skirt, and black hi-tops. Personality Elizabeth is very social and outgoing, earning the title "The West Wing Wild Child." Elizabeth shows and expresses her romantic side to her as shown in the episodes First Friend and Christopher's The Man! such as when she kisses him on the cheek in the former and kisses him on the lips lightly in the latter. Elizabeth Justice shows a lot of her most loving, tender, and warm affection for her best friend throughout all of her appearances both verbally and non-verbally. Relationships Skills * Combat Proficiency- * Weaponry Proficiency- * Intelligence- * Stealth- * Acrobatic Proficiency- Abilities * Singing Proficiency- Trivia * Elizabeth becomes Christopher's girlfriend in the Season 1 episodes First Friend and Christopher's The Man! as she finally finds out more top secret information about Christopher's occupation as a spy in the episode Christopher's The Man!. * Elizabeth is the only secret agent to be recruited by Christopher during a very intense mission off screen. * Elizabeth Justice is the first recruit to sing in the series. * Elizabeth Justice is the first recurring character throughout the series to have a lot more appearances in more episodes than other recurring characters. * Elizabeth is the very first recurring character to appear in a Christmas episode. * In the episodes No Going Back, Part 1 and No Going Back, Part 2, Elizabeth Justice wears a blue dress with brown boots. Appearances Season 1 *First Friend (First Appearance) *Bad Is the New Good *Inside the Dark Side *The Fairest of Them All *Christopher's The Man! *All Halloween Eve *The Fight Before Christmas *No Going Back, Part 1 *No Going Back, Part 2 Episodes Mentioned * The Get Along Vault * Enemy of the State Season 2 * Secret Team Reactivated! *It's Not Ye, It's Me *Can You Keep a Secret? *Rebel with a Coz *The Mother of All Missions *Accidents Will Happen *Brainwashed *The Truth Hurts *Down in the Dumps *Dance Like No One's Watching *The Love Jinx *Catch Her If You Can *Virtual Insanity *The Interview *Trust No One *Holly Holly Not So Jolly *No Escape! *Collision Course *Family Feud Part 1 *Family Feud Part 2 Mentioned Episodes * Ellysa Levels Up * Cirque Du Christopher Season 3 * Secret Team on the Run *Welcome To The Hawaiian Beach *Out of the Water and Into the Fire *Testing Christopher and Alice *Web of Lies *Teen Drama *Christopher Under Construction *The Storm Maker *Keep on Truckin' *Unmasking The Enemy *The Truth Will Set You Free *Stormy Weather *Deleted! *Operation: Raincoat *The Best Party of the Year *How to Catch a Thug? *The Domino Effect *Domino 2: Christopher and Eliza vs. The Bandits! *Domino 3: Identities Revealed *Domino 4: The Mask *Revenge of the Van People *The Beginning of the End *Spooky Stories Part 1 *Spooky Stories Part 2 *Who Is Happy for the Holidays? *Revenge of the Past, Part 1 *Revenge of the Past, Part 2 Season 4 * Code Red Part 1 * Code Red Part 2 * Alice Undercover Part 1 * Alice Undercover Part 2 * After The Dossiers Part 1 * After The Dossiers Part 2 * Discovering The New Friendship! * Friend or Enemy? Part 1 * Friend or Enemy? Part 2 * Slick Spies Undercover! * The Enemy Agent Elites! * Turning Over A New Leaf! * Defeat, Deceit, and Assist! * The Confidant Part 1 * The Confidant Part 2 * Stevie's Secret Is Out! * Almost Caught * More Silent Than Air * The Spies vs. The Enemy Agent Elites! * A Sweet Story Part 1 * A Sweet Story Part 2 * Carlos Rebounds Part 1 * Carlos Rebounds Part 2 * Girl Crushes and Blushes * A New Dark Member Part 1 * A New Dark Member Part 2 * A New Dark Member Part 3 Season 5 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 1 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 2 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 3 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 1 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 2 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 3 * Sledding Spy * V.I.Peace Out! * Farmyard Faceoff! * Betrayal Part 1 * Betrayal Part 2 * Betrayal Part 3 * Elizabeth Fights Back Part 1 * Elizabeth Fights Back Part 2 * Elizabeth Fights Back Part 3 * Christopher's Secret Girlfriend Part 1 * Christopher's Secret Girlfriend Part 2 * Everything's Peachy For Christopher! * The Admirer * Leafy Has A Crush * Leafy Has A Boyfriend * A Special Day! * Merry Christmas Christopher * Night of a Windy Kind * Do You Remember? * Message Deleted! * Getting Back Together Forever Season 6 * Season 7 * * * * * * * * * * Season 8 * * * * * Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 Season 25 Season 26 Season 27 Season 28 Season 29 Season 30 Season 31 Season 32 Season 33 Season 34 Season 35 Season 36 * Stories Never End, They Live Forever In Books Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Friends of the Jones Family Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Love Interests